According to the prior art, a method of checkpointing the working environment of an application operating during a session of a user on a server is known. Checkpointing is performed at the level of this application by a checkpointing method integrated with this application. Then, the application can be restarted from this checkpoint following an incident when it then disappeared. This is a checkpoint/restart sequence.
Ideally, to restore an entire user session on a server, each of the applications launched during the session should have such a checkpointing method. In this case, each checkpointing method checkpointed a state of the corresponding application, completely independently from other session applications. Each application is restarted separately on the basis of the state of the working environment that was checkpointed at its level.
The need to implement several checkpointing methods respectively in different applications to restart the different applications separately makes this prior art complex. In addition, as checkpoints have been made for each application independently from the other applications, a risk of incoherence between checkpointed states exists.
This incoherence may require the user to go back to one and/or the other of the applications to an earlier checkpointed state, and so on until only the checkpointed states presenting a certain coherence between each other are the initial application states; this is the domino effect that must be avoided.